


Like Chile on the Tongue

by Opalsong



Series: Choices:Fem!Xanxus [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Xanxus likes being on top.





	Like Chile on the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Chile on the Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/79587) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Choice/Like%20Chile%20on%20the%20Tongue.mp3) | 18:17 | 12.9 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Hokori Takaki Ikari_ by Masanori Ikeda

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
